Business objects can be represented as trees. A tree is a data structure containing a set of nodes. Nodes are generally connected by a parent-child relationship. The node that has no parent is commonly referred to as a root node. Nodes having no children are commonly referred to as leaf nodes. A path from the root node to another node is defined as the sequence of nodes (from parent to child) that traces the route from the root node to the other node.
Utilizing such data structures, a service-oriented architecture (SOA) application may utilize a Fast Search Infrastructure (FSI) as the general development environment for implementing SOA Query Services. The FSI can provide the development with certain advantages, including less implementation effort (declarative approach and generic Query Service Provider), a generic connection to the underlying search engine, advanced search features provided by the search engine, improved search speed, and model based extensibility (automatic field extensions using Easy Enhancement Workbench (or EEW)). In some cases, the EEW makes the extension of data types with new fields (elements) possible by choreographing the steps. The EEW can call for the Business Object (nodes) a where-uses index for print forms, operational report, and User Interfaces in order to navigate to the extension of these.